onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Soaring Fang Pirates
The Soaring Fang Pirates are the protagonist crew of the fanfiction The Soaring Fang Pirates, written by Francis Wolfang. The co-founders of this pirate crew were Francis Wolfang and Alex Ryder, but even if Francis is considered the Captain of the ship, little importance is given to the title on all times. The entire crew was recruited and set sail on their ship: "The Legacy", from Loguetown and they are now traveling along the Grand Line. With a crew of six people, their total bounty is now of image:Bsymbol.gif172,000,000. Crewmembers *Francis Wolfang (Captain/Cook/Swordsman) - image:Bsymbol.gif41,000,000 *Alex Ryder (Doctor/Sniper) - image:Bsymbol.gif34,000,000 *Amelia Fallon (Lookout/Musician) - image:Bsymbol.gif31,000,000 *Kit Tounshira (Navigator/Inventor/Swordswoman) - image:Bsymbol.gif29,000,000. *Alix Burns (Historian/Bartender/Fisherwoman) - image:Bsymbol.gif13,000,000 *Marilyn Jane Crassis (Shipwright/Baker) - image:Bsymbol.gif24,000,000 Francis.jpg Alex.jpg Amelia.jpg Kit.jpg Alix.jpg Marilyn.jpg Crew Information 'Age' Francis Wolfang - 28 Alex Ryder - 24 Amelia Fallon - 23 Kit Tounshira - 21 Alix Burns - 19 Marilyn Crassis - 27 'Height' Francis Wolfang - 1,87 meters/6 feet 2. Alex Ryder - 1,88 meters/6 feet 2. Amelia Fallon - 1,76 meters/5 feet 9. Kit Tounshira - 1,70 meters/5 feet 7. Alix Burns - 1,40 meters/4 feet 7. Marilyn Crassis - 1,67 meters/ 5 feet 6 'Island of Origin' Francis Wolfang - Shellky Island, North Blue (Born and raised). Alex Ryder - Marineford (Born); Shellky Island, North Blue (Raised). Amelia Fallon - Komaka Island, South Blue (Born and raised). Kit Tounshira - Honba Island, West Blue (Born and raised). Alix Burns - Unknown (Born), Loguetown, East Blue (Raised). Marilyn Crassis - Takumi Island, South Blue (Born and Raised) 'Favourite Food' Francis Wolfang - Oranges. Alex Ryder - Takoyaki. Amelia Fallon - Red apples. Kit Tounshira - Sea King Meat. Alix Burns - Well cooked fish. Marilyn Crassis - Green apples. 'Dislikes' Francis Wolfang - Cockroaches. Alex Ryder - Smoke. Amelia Fallon - Mice. Kit Tounshira - Cold temperatures. Alix Burns - Rain. Marilyn Crassis - Laziness. Crew Strength Every crew member has shown proficiency in either melee based fighting style or weapon usage. The latter seems to be the crews favorite choice, since all members own and fight with a weapon (or something that can be used as such): Francis and Kit both use swords, Alex uses a rifle and a pistol (although he mostly fights hand to hand), Amelia uses musical instruments, Alix uses a snake whip and Marilyn, who althought likes to fight using her knuckles, likes to bring out a large hammer that usually keeps strapped to her back. Francis's saber.jpg|Francis's long saber Alex's Pistol.jpg|Alex's pistol Alex's rifle.jpg|Alex's Flintlock Amelia's flute.jpg|Amelia's wooden C flute Amelia's harmonica.jpg|Amelia's harmonica Amelia's knife.jpg|Amelia's knife Amelia's violin.jpg|Amelia's violin Kit's cutlass.jpg|Kit's cutlass: The "Kaen Ken" Alix's whip.jpg|Alix's snake whip Marilyn's hammer.jpg|Marilyn's hammer Of the six persons of the crew, only Francis has shown to have Super-Human Strength, although Kit also shows signs of great physical power, for being able to clash swords with Francis without great effort. In terms of speed, the top runner of the crew is without a doubt Alex, due to the fact that he consumed the Sumiyaki Sumiyaki no Mi (Speed Speed Fruit), giving him Super-Human Speed, and also making him the only "hammer" in the entire crew. Goals and Epithets *'Francis "''Strong Fist" Wolfang''' - To find true love and travel to the end of the Grand Line. *'Alex "''Dune" Ryder''' - To be the best at the art of Doctoring, for love, & to be member of the crew who conquered the Grand Line. *'Amelia "''Aubade"' '''Fallon' - To play her songs all around the Grand Line and to play on the beaches of Raftel. *'Kit "''Blaze" Tounshira''' - To find her true nakama, to find her father and to be a world class sword fighter. *'Alix "''Allycat" Burns''' - Live the Greatest Adventure of the World and find her "Friends for Life". *'Marilyn Jane Crassis' - To create the World's first flying ship, using a special lost wood that makes a ship lighter than the air itself. Locations Visited East Blue *Loguetown Grand Line *Reverse Mountain *Twin Capes Lighthouse *Cactus Island Trivia Each character has a running gag about themselves that makes each of them unique: *Francis Wolfang - Hates landing the ship after it's launched into the air; *Alex Ryder - His chivalry towards either senior citizens or ladies often ends with funny results; *Amelia Fallon - Tends to reveal gruesome facts about anything in a nonchalantly manner, even if it creeps out everyone around her; *Kit Tounshira - If someone has the bad luck of messing up one of her inventions, she tends to "Burn Up" in fury and attack such person; *Alix Burns - Hates being refereed as either small or child-like; *Marilyn Crassis - Sometimes, she gets confused for a boy due to her work outfit and appearances. Category:Crews Category:Soaring Fang Pirates Category:Wanted